Harry Potter &The Hands of Fate
by Playaz21119
Summary: Lord Voldemort kills Dumbledore in a duel. What is to become of the wizarding world


Chapter 1 Beginning the End  
It was Friday the 13 of July, a quiet summer's morning at Hogwarts. The sun had just come over the hills and was glistening on the lake. Dumbledore looked outside his window and wished he didn't have to go to the long lecture about Wizard schools in Europe. These lectures would go on for hours and hours and never make any progress. Well to bad he had to go anyway. He put on his outdoor wear robes and was going through his filling cabinet to find the schools certification when there was a loud knock on the door. "On second!" he shouted. He thought to himself, I wonder who it could be, at this time in the morning. "You can come in now," he said in the melon tone that he normally used. Three hooded men barged into his room with their wands drawn! "If you are going to make that type of entrance then you don't even have to knock," laughed Dumbledore.   
"Ahh! I wouldn't be laughing if I was you!" whispered the tallest of the hooded men.   
"Umm... okay, now tell me who you are and why you want to talk to me at this time in the morning." Said Dumbledore.  
"Who am I!" shouted the tall man. "You know who I am old man! Everyone knows me, I Lord Voldemort!"  
Another one of the Voldemort posers, Dumbledore thought to himself and said. "I'm sure. Now tell me why you disturbed me at this time in the morning?"  
"You don't believe me! Oh foolish man!" screamed the tall man.  
"First reason why I don't, Lord Voldemort is not very powerful, and secondly he always feared me," Dumbledore stated, who was still very call.  
"He doesn't fear you any more. Now that he knows your only weakness, he can defeat you." the tall man said.  
"Whatever you say, now reveal your true identity and tell me who your two 'sidekicks' are." responded Dumbledore.   
The tall man took two steps forward and his 'sidekicks' followed his steps. Then slowly he removed his hood.   
"Ahhh!" screamed Dumbledore. There was a pale white, scarred, red eyed face. "Vo... Vo.. Voldemort!" he stuttered. "Its you."  
"Yes it is! Peter, Marcius you may remove your hoods. Now Dumbledore I'll give you a chance, we shall duel. Out to the Quiditch field!" Voldemort said in an excited tone.  
"Yeesss Lord," Dumbledore whispered in fear. He had faced Lord Voldemort before but that was when Voldemort was still week and Dumbledore had other people to help him.  
The group consisting of the two Death Eaters, Marcius and Peter, Lord Voldemort, and the terrified looking Dumbledore slowly strutted down to the Quiditch field were the duel was to take place. When they reached their destination Voldemort conjured a plat formed area about two hundred feet long and one hundred feet wide.  
"The rules are no spells that will resort to sudden and instant death until the other person is on the ground. In other word I have to use a spell that will make you all to the ground and then I can kill you." Voldemort exclaimed.   
Dumbledore responded in a quick fearful voice, "Why are you giving me a chance, you could of killed me in my room but instead you challenged me to a duel to the death?"  
"I have my reasons, lets say there are people who won't support me, some of the greatest dark wizards, because they don't feel I am strong enough yet and if I defeat you in a fair fight I can gain there support." Voldemort said. The whole time he had this evil grin upon his face that reminded Dumbledore of something. It was a sort of childish grin when he knows he is doing something bad but is enjoying it anyway. Something with a cat Dumbledore thought, a Tomcat. Tom… Cat, Of course! Tom Marvello Riddle, the child who became this wreak of a wizard, Voldemort. Tom Cat.  
He had stopped thinking about Tom, how smart he was and how great of a wizard he could have become, and looked up at Voldemort. "Very well, I am ready to fight, just if you kill me could you bury me right next to my wife?" He asked. He was still scared because he knew he had no chance but knew he would die someday and thought his time had come a little earlier than expected.  
"Maybe," Voldemort said in answering his question.   
The two Death Eaters raised their wands and a long bang was heard, the duel had begun.   
Crusio the spell hit Dumbledore and he felt the horrible pain he had only felt once before in his life. Try his hardest to stay on his feet so Voldemort could no finish him of Dumbledore reached for his wand from his side which didn't even get raised because Voldemort was such a good and fast dueler.  
"I don't think so old man!" hollered Voldemort, who by now was almost laughing. Exteriat   
Dumbledore heard hundreds of snapping and crushing noises as every bone in his left leg broke. He collapsed to the ground because he could no longer support him self. The Cruciatis curse was still taking effect and now he was on the ground. Voldemort walked up to the slumped body on the ground writhing in pain. "Now you shall die fairly quickly yet very painfully!" laughed Voldemort. Crucify   
Dumbledore burst into flames and started screaming at the top of his lungs, within seconds he died.   
"No, just leave him there to burn." Ushered Voldemort to his two death eaters.  
He continued, "You have just witnessed me defeat Dumbledore who was most likely the most powerful light wizard and a member of the Circle of Light, in a fair match. As you can see I am more powerful than ever before and no one can stop me. I shall gain support from almost every dark creature, even dementors, and gain support from many people."  
Then the three grabbed onto the portkey that had brought them to Hogwarts. "By the way you two, Dumbledore's weakness is actually, it's his fear, fire." Voldmemort murmured. And then they shot up into the air as the portkey took them to an unknown location.   
Bird flew over Dumbledore's burning body, watching for the flames to calm down a little so they could feast themselves on his flesh. Oh the horror, the terror, Dumbledore was dead the wizard world would have no protection against Lord Voldemort. This day marked the beginning of the end.  
*************  
Currently at Azcaban… "Sit down! Stop it! What's the matter! Silence!" yelled one of the human guards that had been issued there to watch over the dementors.   
All of the Dementors were running around the place while the prisoners were pulling on the bars. "At last, men women, we shall be rewarded for being loyal to him. He has come for us!" One of the more sane prisoners was leading this riot and was encouraging the prisoners by telling them this.  
The human guard has reached for his wand and started shouting out little fireworks that exploded loudly attempting to calm things down. Even the dementors were acting rebellious. What was going on?  
All of a sudden a foreign light shinned over all of Azcaban. In a loud raspy voice an over something like and intercom a man spoke, "Hello my people, I have come for you at last. It is I Lord Voldemort. Dementors, shall you join my side? I can offer you many more people for you to kiss."   
All of the dementors looked up into the sky at the wizard who was levitated and nodded their heads, yes. The human guard trying to back out of the courtyard were the dementors were, was spotted. Voldemort hollered out commands to kiss the man.  
"Wait! I will tell you anything just don't kill me!" He cried.  
Voldemort stuck his hand up and the dementors stopped their approach. "Yes, tell me something that may interest me." Voldemort commanded.  
The man answered, "Beware of the hands… the han…" The man fainted in fright before he could finish.   
With another wave of his hand Voldemort told the dementors they could perform the kiss now.  
*************  
All the prisoners had been freed and Voldemort was having them try new wands that he had stolen, because their old ones where destroyed. The dark wizards where then lined up in rows and Voldemort tapped his wand to the dark mark on a wizards forearm.  



End file.
